Atardecer bajo tus ojos
by Klarine
Summary: "Tenemos que darnos prisa si quieres quedarte embaraza, ahora o nunca Nessie" -No lo dude un momento, yo quería un bebe, un pequeño bebe lobo. Y lucharía por ese sueño-¡Pasar y dejaros absorber! NessiexJacob
1. El cumpleaños de Renesmee

**¡Hola! La verdad es que esta historia es de una amiga mía que me ha dejado que la edite. Ya se que a lo mejor el principio no atrae mucho pero os aseguro que es una gran historia. Este capitulo es como si fuera un prologo. ¡Espero que os guste!**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, una mujer con una gran imaginación ^^**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

><p><span>El cumpleaños de Renesmee<span>

Siempre he querido que fuera normal. Ya se que esa opción era casi imposible de dar para gente como nosotros, pero tenía esa esperanza. Aunque supongo que este último año ha sido de todo menos eso.

Me resulta imposible de ver que ya haya pasado tanto tiempo… doce meses con sus trescientos sesenta y cinco días y sus… Bueno, ya sabes, tantas horas… Igualmente se me ha hecho corto.

Últimamente teníamos mucho que celebrar. De los Vulturis, ni habíamos vuelto a oír. Desde Renesmee era como si se les hubiese llevado el viento. ¡Eh! ¡No os equivoquéis! Estoy encantada de que se les haya pasado esta "adicción" a los Cullen.

Hace un mes estuvimos celebrando Edward y yo nuestro primer aniversario. Alice, para variar, se esforzó tanto que me daba una gran pena decirla que no, aunque esta vez realmente no me importo hacer el sacrificio. Lo daría todo por volver a ver es imagen. La isla Esme llena de velas. No sé exactamente como lo consiguió, pero esa vez la dí las gracias de corazón. Solo había una pega, y esa era mi querida niña, ya que no la iba a llevar a nuestra segunda "luna de miel". Pero no os preocupéis, quedó en buenas manos. Esme, Rosalie y Jake. Los tres la quería con locura y preferirían morir antes de que le pasase algo (ya se que morir es una palabra un tanto extraña en esta historia).

Volviendo al tema, quiero informar de que es mi cumpleaños como vampiro. Dentro de tres días tendré veinte años humanos, aunque ya eso importa poco porque hoy es el cumpleaños del ser más maravilloso que he conocido en mi existencia, aparte de Edward, Renesmee. No me puedo creer que ya hiciese todo un año, parecen cinco, desde que nació mi niña, mi pequeña pateadora.

Alice últimamente se lo está pasando genial organizando todo tipo de fiestas entre mi aniversario, el "ciao" a los Vulturis, y en el día de hoy que es el cumpleaños de Renesmee... Esta Alice... seguro que luego querrá celebrar también mi cumpleaños, pero bueno, da igual, a estas alturas ya no me molestan sus fiestas. Es el día a día.

Mi querida cuñada lleva bastante tiempo preparando que todo salga perfecto en la fiesta, incluso ha llamado a todos los vampiros que vinieron a ayudar a Renesmee cuando la pelea. Algo que me alegra mucho, es que solo se van a quedar unos días. No quiero ser maleducada pero en ese tiempo no hará falta que cacen por aquí, y por lo tanto no habrá muerte de gente inocente.

_— ¡Ding Dong!_

¡Ah! Ya estaba ahí el aquelarre de Tania. Edward me contó que Garret se había incorporado a ellos. Era de esperarse que hiciera eso por Kate.

Me levanté para abrir la puerta, con preocupación, ya que exactamente no sabía que decirles o preguntarles sobre Irina, la vampira que murió a manos de los Vulturis. Tenía miedo de que si preguntaba por ella, las deprimiría, y eso era lo último que quería.

— Hola, bienvenidos — dije con una sonrisa en la boca mientras les saludaba a cada uno. Un detalle que no se me escapó fueron los ojos miel de Garret. Al parecer el amor puede con todo. Sonreí tiernamente al pensar en Edward.

— ¿Dónde está la niña de mis ojos? — preguntó María abriendo los brazos.

— Si te soy sincera, no tengo ni la más remota idea. Alice se la llevo temprano para prepararla para la fiesta — respondí a la vez que calculaba cuanto se podía tardar en comprarle un vestido a una niña.

— Alice nunca cambiará — dirigí mi mirada a Kate y vi como sonreía alegremente. La vi bien, parecía que ya había superado la perdida de Irina.

Pasaron del recibidor al salón, donde todo estaba repleto de globos…confeti…y los regalos. A medida que llegaban más invitados, la pila de regalos iba creciendo… y creciendo… hasta que llegó a tocar el techo. Esme trajo una tarta enorme, hecha especialmente por ella de tres pisos y decorada con golosinas de color fucsia. Era muy hermosa. Un gran trabajo de repostería. Una lastima que ninguna de los presente llegara a probarla, aunque claro, al día siguiente también estarían Charley, Sue, Jacob… y toda la manada.

—Bella, perdona, ¿puedes subir? — Rose se dirigió a mi desde la planta de arriba.

Al subir lo primero que vi fue un vestido color rosa palo en su cama. Cierto, ni si quiera me había percatado de que todos venían con trajes de etiqueta. Estoy segura de quien fue la idea de venir elegantes… No protesté, dejé que Rose me vistiera, me peinara, me maquillara e incluso dejé que me pusiera unas sandalias color plata que tenían un tacón abrumador. Daba igual. Hoy nada me molestaría, ya que era el cumpleaños de mi adorada y preciosa hija.

Me fui a la cabaña para coger el regalo de Edward y mío, a sabiendas de que "él" estaría allí. El ser más perfecto que han visto mis ojos.

— Edward — sonreí — menos mal que no me hace falta respirar, porque si no habría muerto ahogada. ¡Estas perfecto! — me lanzó una mirada evaluándome. Su traje de chaqueta y su camisa color blanca le quedaban arrebatadoras.

— ¿Me lo dices tú? Diosa afrodita… — me aferró a él con una mano y tocó mi espalda desnuda con otra. No se me escapó su sonrisa pícara en los labios.

— ¿Dónde está la niña? — le dije antes de besarle.

— Con Emmett, viendo el fútbol en algún bar hasta nueva orden. Estuvo con Alice toda la tarde. La niña necesita descansar.

— El plan de Emmett de ver una y otra vez el fútbol hará que al final le guste — mordí su oreja sin reparo.

— Ya le gusta en realidad. Eso es lo malo de tener tantos tíos, todos quieren infundarle su hobbies — Edward pasó su mano desde mi cintura hasta mi pelo — vamos a tener un hija a la que le va a encantar los deportes, los coches, las compras, la decoración, la medicina, el piano… y el hecho de ser madre va a ser su sueño — me estremecí al notarle jugar con mi cabello.

— ¿Podrá tener hijos?

— Si, aunque no va a ser fácil con un Hombre Lobo – Edward despertó su vena celosa — no me imagino un vampiro con rasgos de chucho.

No pude evitar reírme de la situación. A Edward no le gustaba nada el hecho de pensar en ese tipo de cosas, no quería aceptarlo, pero era demasiado protector con ella. Todos los días, la despertaba y empezaba a llamarla princesa. La mar de pegajoso, aunque ha ella no le importaba. Y a mi tampoco…

Sonó el móvil y a regañadientes nos separamos. Alice, siempre tan oportuna nos informó de que todos los regalos estaban en su sitio y que solo faltaba en nuestro.

En menos de dos minutos, ya estábamos en el salón. No pude evitar quedarme de piedra cuando Edward colocó el regalo, ahora no había una montaña… ¡Sino dos! Teníamos que parar de mimarla tanto…

— Ya están aquí — Alice bajo por las escaleras con su vestido color amarillo bailado en su piernas. Me miró y con un dedo índice en la boca indicó silencio.

Apagamos las luces, y al abrir la puerta Emmett, Renesmee fue rápidamente acogida por nuestro fuerte: ¡SORPRESA! Que gritaron todos a la vez.

En un primer momento, se agarró a la pierna de su tío, asustada. Pero al reconocernos, se soltó y fue bailando hacia mí para que la cogiera. Llevaba un vestido rosa caramelo de princesa y unos zapatos del mismo color con gemas plateadas. Ahora lo entendía todo. Como la niña no se iba a despegar de mí, nos pusieron a juego.

Edward se me acercó por detrás y nos abrazó a las dos susurrándonos: Felicidades princesas…

Renesmee sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre. Aunque duro poco ya que rápidamente fue a cada uno de los invitados, como Zafrina o María, que las abrazó con alegría. A Jasper, quien había estado buscando a los invitados, no le soltó hasta que Alice la recogió para ponerla bien el lazo. Algo inútil, porque al ver a Jake, poco dispuesto a perderse alguno de los dos cumpleaños, saltó a sus brazos y se lo volvió a estropear.

— Cariño, venga. A soplar las velas — Esme se acercó con la tarta fucsia hasta la niña, que al no poder llegar por su gran longitud, fue cogida por Carlise.

Le cantamos el cumpleaños feliz a viva voz y Renesmee sopló alegremente. Luego llegó la hora de los regalos. El de Rosalie, era de esperarse. Un muñeco y un carrito para que lo llevase. Ella siempre tan maternal. Emmett, el fan número uno en el deporte, se decidió por un guante de béisbol y una pelota de fútbol. No me esperaba que la niña estuviera tan feliz con esos regalos.

El regalo de Esme no podía faltar. Una gran caja de muñecas para que pudiese echar su imaginación a volar, y el de Carlise, que quiso que su nieta siguiera sus pasos, un maletín de primeros auxilios (de juguete claro).

En cuanto a Jasper, una pequeña bicicleta para que saliese a disfrutar del campo y… A continuación le tocaba a Alice. Ella desde el principio sabía los regalos de los demás y seguramente había compaginado su regalo con el de Rosalie o Esme…

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Te va a encantar! — Miré por encima del hombro de Edward y sonreí para mí. Me lo imaginaba. Muñecas con miles de conjuntos que concordaban perfectamente con el regalo de Esme.

Los demás aquelarres trajeron colgantes exóticos, peluches, MUCHOS peluches, aunque el regalo de los Nómada me gustó. Libro Infantiles. Así podría trabajar más la mente.

— Te vamos a pedir un favor, pequeña Nessie — gruñí por lo bajo al ver como la llamaba Kate — Garret y yo estábamos pensando en casarnos, y habíamos pensado que tú fueras la dama de honor. Pues ambos estamos de acuerdo en que tú no uniste. Como un ángel caído del cielo, cuya misión es unirnos. Eres… como nuestro pequeño Cupido.

Renesmee asintió y Kate la abrazó. Era de verdad increíble lo que puede llegar a unir a dos personas una situación.

— … ¿Y la boda donde será? ¿Podría organizarla yo? Ya sabéis que las organizaciones son mi punto fuerte… — No se de que me extrañaba que Alice hubiera intentado controlar la boda.

Edward me cogió por la cintura acercándome a nuestra hija. Pillé enseguida la indirecta.

Era hora de nuestro regalo.

— Toma guapa, esto es de Mamá y mío — Edward alargó la mano y dejó descubierto un pequeño paquetito color púrpura.

Renesmee lo cogió con sumo cuidado y empezó a deslizar su dedos, apartando el lazo de plata. En él había un cordón de Oro blanco, y no solo eso, el colgante que llevaba al abrirlo, descubría una foto de nosotros tres con una descripción el la tapadera.

— "Por las dos partes de mi todo. Siempre…" — susurró Edward.

— "…Estaremos juntos, durante el resto de la eternidad" — terminé.

No se si yo lloré pero la niña tenía los ojos cristalinos. Sin decir nada, nos abrazó a los dos y se quedó en silencio. Estoy segura de que siempre la lleva consigo, para recordarnos a ambos, a sus padres…

Al día siguiente, lo volvimos a celebrar aunque esta vez con Charlie y los demás. No se me escapó el regalo de Jake, quién la colocó en la muñeca una pulsera de plata con un lobo de madera colgando. Rompí a carcajadas cuando la vi, aunque en el fondo me sentía un poco molesta.

— Que las haces, ¿En serie? — le miré pareciendo indignada.

— Supongo que pensé, que tanto la mujer de mi vida, tú, y la mujer de mi existencia, Nessie, las deberían tener — dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Supongo, que esta vez, si era el amor de su vida, y aunque me doliese ceder a mi niña, y sabía que algún día sería suya, como yo soy de Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado. Os aseguro que ahora empezará lo mejor. ^^ No os preocupéis porque sea corto, intentare que los demás sean más extensos ^^<strong>

**¡Dejen reviews o si no...! ¿Para que continuar? xD**


	2. El primer beso

**¡Hola! Espero que con el segundo capitulo se anime la cosa ¬¬. Vuelvo a aclarar que esta historia es de una amiga mía, yo solo la he editado ^^. En este capitulo la que habla es Nessie. Espero que os guste.**

**Los personaje no me pertenecen.**

**¡A leer!**

El primer beso

Se me había hecho tarde. Me estaba preparando y Jacob vendría a recogerme en menos de cinco minutos…pero bueno. Que espere. Lo malo iba a ser que quizás los del cine no quisieran esperar, pero para esos casos siempre hay un plan B. ¡El soborno!

Pero en fin, soy rápida, supongo que en dos minutos pondría ducharme, lavarme el pelo, vestirme y todo eso. Aunque creo que esperaré y veré si puedo hacer un nuevo record haciéndolo todo en un minuto. No me apetece moverme todavía, además de que no había acabado el fútbol. ¿A quién se le ocurre comprar entradas para el cine un día en el que hay fútbol? Que chico… Pero si a él le hacía ilusión ver esa película… yo no le iba a estropear su última oportunidad de verla.

_-¡Ding Dong!_

Ya tenía que estar aquí mi perrito, precisamente hoy no podía retrasarse un poco como de costumbre, nooo. Supongo que le gustaba realmente esa película, por lo que borré el mohín de mi cara antes de abrir la puerta.

— ¡Ey lobo! ¿Cómo vas? — con una sonrisa me abrazó fuertemente, pero al segundo ya estaba a un metro de mi. Menos mal que tenía reflejos sobrehumanos si no ni me hubiera percatado.

— Está papi cerca, ¿eh?

M padre, cada vez que Jacob me visitaba, se encargaba de fulminarle con la mirada. Solo le faltaba colgar el cartel en la puerta que pusiera: _prohibido perros_, aunque creo que ya lo había encargado…. A Jake tampoco le entusiasmaba la idea de tocarme, y eso es porque, aunque aparente dieciséis, solo tengo cinco años y seis meses. Aunque esos eran paranoias que se montaba delante de papi para ver si así le agradaba un poco más su presencia. Obviamente, acabando en fracaso.

— Si. Ya sabes que nos conviene que le caiga bien a tu padre.

— No necesariamente, eres el mejor amigo de Mamá, y esos son muchos puntos a favor, y a Papá… ¡le puedo torear cuando quiera! Emmett me ha dicho que tengo un don para ello — le saqué la lengua.

— Ay Nessie — me revolvió el pelo con cariño — que mala eres, eso esta bien. Eso significa que eres una adolescente — de repente arrugo el entrecejo — Parece que no estás lista, ¿no?

Oh, cierto. Todavía llevaba mi pijama de ositos amoroso.

— Creoo… que voy a cambiarme — dije señalando para dentro de la casa con un dedo.

Subí las escaleras rápidamente mientra pensaba el que me ponía. Como no tenía ropa…(¡Viva el sarcasmo!) Habíamos hecho reformas en la cabaña para hacerme un armario en condiciones para mí. Con decir que era el doble que el de mi madre,. Todo es culpa de Alice, si no me gustara la ropa tanto, sería como Mamá. Pero… TODO era tan bonito: Vestidos, maquillaje, tacones, camisetas, y complementos… Por culpa de eso tenía demasiado donde elegir… Ojala Alice no me hubiera inculcado lo de la moda cuando era más pequeña

Empecé a rebuscar por todos los rincones hasta que encontré un vestido que pasaba mi examen. Negro, corto, ceñido y con un escote que provocaría estragos a mi padre. PERFECTO. Me gustaría verle la cara y como intentaba dar de si a una falda que no puede. Si. Soy mala, y a mucha honra.

A continuación venía el maquillaje: pintar ojos con sombra, labios con un rojo sangre, a sabiendas que al cruzar la puerta de mi casa me lo borraría ya que tampoco me gustaba destacar tanto. Era una forma de sacar de sus casillas a mi padre. Por último, zapatos.

Alice hacía poco me compró unos botines rojos que… ¡Ahí estaban! Eran perfecto, a juego con mis pendientes, por último el pelo.

Mmm...… ¿Qué podía hacer con él? No me había dado tiempo a ducharme. Cogí un coletero y me hice una sencilla coleta alta. Increíble, soy un hacha.

Perfecto y terminado. Pensé en Jake, y sonreí. Mi mente estaba a salvo gracia mi madre que siempre colocaba uno de sus escudos para proteger mi intimidad de papá. Menos mal.

Cuando bajé por las escaleras, jugando con mi pelo, que ya me llegaba incluso con la coleta más allá de los hombros, observé que mi madre estaba jugando al ajedrez con Jasper, y mi padre estaba en la cocina cocinando cosas deliciosas…para mí. Pobre… nunca las probaría.

Entré en la cocina con paso lento y moviendo las caderas con una sonrisa maliciosa en la boca.

— Adiós Papi, me voy con Jacob. No me esperes despierta… — me reí al ver la absurdez de mis palabras.

Rápidamente pensé que a lo mejor me había pasado con la ropa, pero ya era tarde, mi padre me miro con la cara desencajada. Para mi que se puso blanco, pero era difícil saberlo, ya lo era de por si.

— ¿Dónde vas así? ¿A un local de noche? — se acercó a mí, con el entrecejo arrugado, para intentar sacar tela de una falda que no tenía. Aunque sé que tuvo un dilema, ¿Qué preferiría: Bajarme la falda y aumentarme el escote, o subirme el escote y disminuir la tela de la falda?

¿Tanto me había pasado? El escote era redondo, y llevaba medias. Era lo peor que había llevado hasta ahora pero no lo suficientemente para lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza para fastidiarle.

— No. Vamos al cine — no pareció tranquilizarle y añadí — tranquilo. Jacob no se va a separar de mi ni un momento, además dudo que un cualquiera pueda conmigo — no se cual de los dos hechos, si el de que alguien se metiera conmigo o el de que Jake no se iba separar de mi, lo que amargó la mirada de mi padre.

— Nessie, cariño, no se cuanto voy a poder aguantar sin arrancarle alguna extremidad a tu novio, no hagas que este proceso se acelere — levantó una ceja y me corrió el pintalabios, luego me acercó a él y me estrechó abrazando con fuerza mientras me susurraba al oído — te he metido en el bolsillo de la chaqueta una jeringuilla con ponzoña por si se pone más mimoso de los que debiera. Te quiero. Pásatelo buen, y lo más importante, recuerda que he convencido a tu madre para que a la vuelta te quite el escudo, y así voy a saber todo lo que has hecho. Y por tu bien, y por el suyo, espero que respetes las distancias apropiadas entre dos amigos,

— Papá, últimamente no te he recordados cual es mi edad mental, ¿verdad? — le comente poniendo los ojos en blanco. Mi padre se retiró de mí para que pudiese verle la cara.

— Me da igual cual sea tu edad mental, tu eres mi bebe hasta nueva orden — me besó en la frente y puso su particular risa torcida — y creo que he decidido que siempre lo vas a ser — empezó a mover la cabeza con gesto de disgusto fingido —con lo fácil que era todo, cuando eras más pequeña. Por ese entonces yo era el único hombre al que querías abrazar y dar mimos. Pero ahora te tengo que compartir — me besó en el cuello y me agarró por los hombros — mi pequeña Nessie, mi dulce pequeña malvada, chinchosa y caprichosa Nessie — lo dijo mientras se apartaba de mi. Nada más terminar se dirigió con paso decidido hacia la entrada conde se encontraba Jacob, dio la vuelta y me sonrió — creo que voy a recordad al perro quién es tu dueño.

Vi como se acercaba cada vez más a Jacob, hasta que estuvo delante de ella. Suspiró y dirigió una mirada asesina hacia él.

— Cuidadito chucho. A ver donde pones las patas, no vaya a ser que a la vuelta te quedes son ella — me pasó una mano por lo hombros y me beso el cuello.

— Tranquilo, Edward, voy a ser todo lo cuidadoso que sea capaz — dijo mientras le hacía una radiografía de cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

Mi padre soltó un gruñido que despejó la mente de Jacob, quien pestañeo y movió la cara como si quisiera quitarse una aureola de malos pensamientos.

Hoy no iba a dejar que Jacob se saliera por las buenas, hoy le iba a sonsacar un beso. Pero un beso de verdad no los de la mejilla. Hoy iba a ser mi primer beso. ¡Mi primer beso! Me reventaba pensar que Jacob solo había besado a mi madre, aunque yo sabía que ella solo tenía ojos para papá, y Jake para mí. No me gustaba esa vocecilla que me repetía que Jacob había besado a otra. Aunque era gracioso, pocas chicas tenían un novio que era ex-novio de su madre, y que la había besado…

Bueno, en fin, da igual. Mi papá no me daba miedo, él no se podía enfadarse conmigo ya que yo era su niña mimada. Me quería tanto como a Mamá. Se notaba un montón. Eran amores diferentes, ambos me amaban con locuras.

Se me escapó una sonrisa tierna al pensarlo. En realidad toda mi familia se desvivía por mí. Se peleaban por con quien me tocaba pasar la tarde, con Emmett, o con Rosalie...o… A veces pensaba que yo solo era para ellos una atracción de feria. Pero, la verdad, se que eso es mentira. Lo mejor de todo de estas situaciones era que podía tener lo que quisiese, pero yo se que no soy caprichosa. No era mi culpa tener una familia a los que les sobraba un par de billetes.

— Bueno papá, al final vamos a llegar tarde y nos vamos a perder a Jackie lo que sea dando pataditas — miré de reojo a Jacob, pero él no se había percatado de mi broma. Estaba ocupado revisando mi vestido.

— Pásatelo bien cariño, y Jacob, espero que tus pensamientos se queden donde están o ella no volverá a estar pegada a tu cuerpo — Jake rió entre diente mientras me miraba con malicia.

— Tranquilo, no voy a hacer nada que ella no quiera — apartó la mirada de mí, miró a mi padre y se corrigió automáticamente — bueno, ni que tú — añadió sin ganas.

— Eso espero.

Mis pies me condujeron hasta el salón para despedirme de mi madre. Ella me abrazó e inmediatamente después vino Jasper que también intentó bajarme la falda, sin éxito.

Nos dirigimos al coche. El viaje se hizo corto. Jacob había cogido la manía de mi padre de conducir como un loco. Cuando llegamos, casi no nos aceptan. Estúpidos del cine... ¡Solo llegamos unos minutos tarde! Menos más que hay estaba Jacob que habló con ellos y al final nos dejaron pasar.

Después de dos horas de película hubiera preferido que nos hubieras echado. Solo eran chinos peleándose entre ellos por rollos de papel. Pero a Jake parecía haberle gustado. Mientras nos íbamos al restaurante de siempre estuve pensando que en el momento que aparcase era mi turno de divertirme. Y me aseguraría de pasármelo bien.

Entramos en el restaurante y al momento entraron una multitud de olores a mi nariz. Asqueroso. Jacob y mi padre seguían albergando la esperanza de que probara esa asquerosa comida humana. Solo había probado una que realmente me gustaba. Las manzanas, me hinchaba con ellas. Carlise me decía que tenía nutrientes y vitaminas que me hacían falta, como a cualquier otro adolescente.

Ser medio humana y medio vampira era de lo peor, tenía lo malo de los humanos y lo mal de los vampiros. De los humanos, las enfermedades, dolores de cabeza, la necesidad de comer, y lo peor de todo… esa asquerosa regla. La tenía una semana cada dos meses. Pero era horrible, no podía ser más dolorosa. Por partes de los vampiros solo tenía una, pero era la más horrible de todas. Esa sed insaciable.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas más alejadas para tener un poco más de intimidad. Al momento llegó una de las camareras con una libreta en la mano.

— Vale... Yo pediré lo de siempre. Un filete con patatas — Jacob asintió decidido — ¿Nessie?

—Eh… ¿raviolis de setas?

La camarera nada más apuntarlo se fue alejando rápidamente. Raviolis de setas. Había dicho lo primero que se me había pasado por la cabeza. Eso me recordó a esa vez que le pedí consejo a mamá sobre las comidas humanas. Volvió aparecer la camarera con los dos platos que habíamos pedido en las manos.

— Que aproveche.

Empecé a jugar con los ravioles, con la punta del tenedor. No me apetecía comer eso… Entonces me acordé que esa noche iba a ser divertida.

— ¿Sabes que a mí papá no me da miedo? — Jake me miró extrañado.

— Ya lo sabía, pero ¿a qué viene eso ahora? —Frunció el ceño, confuso.

—Es solamente para comentarte que te puedes acercar a mi cuanto quieras. Papá no te hará nada… o puede que te mate — me apoyé en la mesa con las dos manos sujetándome la cara — Pero si ocurre eso yo luchare por ti Julieta mía…

— No gracias, está bien así — sonrió, pero había una nota de disgusto en su voz.

Al parecer no iba a poner mucho de su parte para que yo pudiese cumplir mi plan, por lo que fui yo la que me acerqué a él. Poniendo mi mano en su ardiente mejilla le dije:

— Pero yo si quiero que te acerques, recuerda que mi mente es la de una chica de dieciséis. Estoy empezando a tener necesidades — sonreí dulcemente invitándole a venir.

— Tu padre me arrancará la cabeza.

— ¿Desde cuándo tienes miedo a mi padre?

— Desde que pone los horarios de…

Le puse un dedo en sus labios, no dejando que terminara esa estúpida frase. Sabía que me escaparía con él hasta el fin del mundo. Cuando noté que no tenía intención de terminar la frase le quité el dedo de los labios y acuné su rostro entre mis manos. Y mirando sus grandes ojos negros dije:

— Pero la opinión de mi padre no es importante… Porque yo… yo te quiero.

Me acerqué lentamente y al ver que él no se alejaba, me atreví a besarle sobre sus calidos labios y él, en ese momento, se rindió a mí. Me acercó rápidamente y lamió mis labios con su lengua. Nuestras lenguas acabaron por chocarse y sentí como me hervía la sangre. Por fin. Mi primer beso. Fue dulce. Fue tierno. Pero sobre todo fue pasional.

Cuando terminamos Jake cerró los ojos y me susurró en el oído:

— Creo que tu padre me va a arrancar alguna parte de mi cuerpo.

— No se lo permitiré. Yo soy más fuerte que él… — Jacob me miró, con una ceja levantada — bueno, eso no. ¡Pero tengo más defensores!

La luna llena se asomaba por detrás de las montañas cuando me bajé del coche. Pero antes de dirigirme a la cabaña volví a besar a Jacob, aun sabiendo que mi padre estaría mirando.

Llegué a la puerta y antes de que cogiera las llaves mi padre ya había abierto la puerta.

Sería una noche divertida.

**Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Dejen reviews!**


	3. Planes

**¡Hola! Espero que os guste este capitulo y.. ¡siento el retraso¡ Estoy ocupada con otro proyecto en mente… En este capitulo habla Bella y como siempre digo: Los personaje no me perteneces, aunque sería genial que sí lo fueran .**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

><p><span>Planes<span>

No estaba preocupada por Renesmee. Estaba con Jacob y yo sabía que mi mejor amigo la cuidaría.

Pero Edward no estaba tan convencido y pude adivinar sin ninguna equivocación cuando había llegado mi niña.

En ese momento, mi marido estaba sentado en el sofá con uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Entonces fue cuando lo noté. Se levantó de un salto y fue hasta la puerta a una velocidad superior a la humana. Renesmee… ya hacía un rato que, por petición de Edward había quitado el escudo… ¿Qué habría hecho esta vez mi pequeña y alocada niña?

Al momento vi como ambos entraban en la habitación sin hablar y con miradas frías en sus ojos. Edward le hizo una señal a Renesmee, y ella se sentó en un sillón enfrente de mí sin rechistar. A su vez, él se acercó a mi oído, y me susurró:

— Parece que tu amiguito el perro se ha acercado más de la cuenta a mi hija.

Suspiré negando con la cabeza. Nunca dejaría de ser tan protector.

— Edward, compréndelos, es inevitable que la niña haga las cosas normales de chicas de sus edad — Miré de reojo a Renesmee sabiendo que nos estaba escuchando. Edward se separó de mí y dirigió una mirada torcida a nuestra hija.

— Sinceramente Renesmee — solo pronunciaba su nombre completo su estaba realmente enfadado — no sé porque tanta prisa con todo esto. Tienes toda la eternidad por delante, y eres todavía demasiado joven. Recuerda que solo tienes cinco años — Edward hablaba con ese tono amable pero severo, característico de Carlise. Sonreí al ver el semblante sereno que en ese momento portaba mi pequeña. Creo que había empezado a crecer.

— Papá — susurró con su voz, suavemente — tienes razón al decir que tengo cinco años, pero debes comprender que mi mente no piensa de esa manera — cerró los ojos un momento y los volvió abrir con la determinación en su mirada — Soy lo suficientemente madura para darme cuenta de los que amo a Jacob. Y sé que tú me comprendes más que nadie cuando digo esto.

No me sorprendí de oír salir estas palabras de su boca. Ya lo veía venir. Renesmee ya no era más una niña. Pero Edward no respondió con esa sensatez, él era un padre protector, que la quería, y mucho. Solo esperaba que no lo estropease todo con algún tonto comentario que podría hacer que mi niña nos dejase… por amor.

Edward apartó la mano de mi cintura y se levantó bruscamente. Se le veía nervioso, algo impropio de él, ya que no hacía más que dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación.

— Se… — empezó a decir — Se que eres madura. ¿ Pero no puedes esperar a alcanzar su misma edad? O también pue-

— No. No quiero esperar. — Mi hija también se levantó y miró fijamente a mi marido. — no quiero tener que pedirte permiso para verle. Pedir tu aprobación para besarle, para que él me pueda tocar… No quiero que él tenga miedo de tu reacción. — Alzó un poco la voz — ¡ No quiero estar separa de él por tu culpa!

Me pareció que una lágrima rozaba su mejilla. Se me encogió el corazón de solo pensarlo. Edward…

Renesmee escondió su cara entre los pocos pelos de su flequillo despeinado, y se dispuso a recoger sus cosas.

— Me voy a la casa de los abuelos. Quiero verlos. — Renesmee se acercó a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Después de dispuso enfrente de su padre con la mirada otra vez encendida.

No se lo que leyó en ese momento Edward en su mente pero, por primera vez, apartó la mirada. Creo que era la primera vez que ganaba Renesmee la batalla. Ella rozó su mano en la mejilla de su padre y con su bolso en la mano salió por la puerta. Al oír la suave puerta cerrándose Edward gruñó y se dejó caer en el sofá. Yo solo me acomodé a su vez, en su pecho.

— Por lo que veo, la niña ha ganado esta batalla.

Mi marido solo suspiró y me acarició lentamente la cabeza, con suavidad.

— Si. Sus pensamientos… — echó la cabeza hacía atrás, rendido — eran tan fuertes. Ella quería decirme tantas cosas sobre su relación con Jacob. Me recuerda a ti — me susurró.

Me incorporé lentamente y le besé en sus perfectos labios.

— Solo has entrado dos o tres veces en mi mente. ¿Y solo con eso lo has podido comparar?

Edward me agarró de la cintura y profundizó el beso metiendo su lengua fogosa en la mira ardiente. Eché mi cabeza atrás para respirar.

— Si, en solo tres veces he podido ver… — empezó a besar lentamente mi cuello — que estás loquita por mi.

Sonreí nerviosa.

— Eso ya lo sabías.

Y me cogió fuertemente por las piernas y sin dejar que nuestros labios se separaran, nos dejamos caer fuertemente en el sofá.

"-*-=-*-"

No sentí el momento en que volvió Renesmee al igual que tampoco sentí el momento en que Edward me llevó en sus brazos a nuestra habitación, continuando besándome por el cuello. Ya que a diferencia de mí, él parecía enterarse de los que pasaba en el mundo mientras compartía esos momentos conmigo. Para mí, no había cambiado nada en todo este tiempo… en estos cinco años. Edward seguía siendo el centro de mi universo, ahora compartido con nuestra perfecta hija enamorada, al igual que yo, de alguien tan especial como Edward, de mi mejor amigo. Jacob, mitad humano, mitad lobo.

Me acuerdo al principio, cuando yo era la que no soportaba verles juntos y era Edward el que me tenía que controlar. Jake con mi niña. Pero me convencí a mi misma que era lo mejor para todos. ¿Acaso yo era la única que tenía derecho a ser feliz? Ahora estoy orgullosa de haber tomado la decisión de dejar a mi hija cometer sus propios errores, sabiendo, por supuesto, que este camino llevaría a su felicidad.

Decidimos levantarnos con unas sonrisas en las caras, y nos adentramos en la selva personificada, nuestro armario, para encontrar algo decente para poner en nuestros cuerpos desnudos.

Cuando terminamos, ambos fuimos a la habitación de nuestra hija, pero cuando nos disponíamos a abrir la puerta vimos un cartelito colgado del pomo, en el cual estaba escrito:

_He vuelto a ir con los abuelos y los titos. Si en algún momento decidís salir de la cama ¡ya sabéis donde encontrarme!_

_Besos_

_Nessie =)_

Se me enrojecieron la mejilla al leer la segunda frase. Esta niña… Edward me cogió de la mano y en dos segundos ya estábamos en la puerta de la gran casa de los Cullen. Entramos sabiendo que ya sabían de nuestra presencia.

— Edward, Bella — nos saludó Carlise desde las escaleras, suspiró y dijo con voz tranquila — Nessie, ¿tienes hambre cariño? Ven a comer una manzana.

Pude ver como Renesmee pasaba delante de nosotros hacia la cocina con cara de desaprobación. Carlise le siguió y nos hizo una señal con la cabeza para que nos dirigiéramos al salón. Allí ya sabía a quién me iba a encontrar.

— ¡Bien! ¡Ya están aquí! — Alice nos cogió a ambos de la mano y nos sentó en el gran sofá. — Por fin… bueno, veréis. — Murmuró nerviosa — Jasper y yo estábamos planeando algo… — nos acercó un ordenador portátil.

Jasper sonrió y empezó a señalarnos algunas imágenes y actividades en el ordenador.

— Pero… ¡Si es la isla Esme!

— Claro Bella, ¿Qué mejor sitio para irnos de vacaciones, todos juntos? — asistió Jasper.

Parpadeé sin comprender. ¿Ahora? ¿De vacaciones todos juntos?

— Vendréis… ¿no?

Aparté la mirada del ordenador para encontrarme con los ojos llenos de ilusión de Alice. Después de todo no era tan mala idea. Le apetecía un poco de de descanso y diversión, y desde luego, la isla Esme, era idónea para ello.

Miré a Edward como preguntando su opinión, aunque, con mi escudo retirado, él ya sabía a la perfección lo que pensaba sobre el tema, por lo que solo asistió.

— Iremos. ¿Cuándo teníais pensado que fuéramos? — comentó Edward al final.

— Este fin de semana, como muy tarde — Jasper se dirigió a mí — Avisa a Charlie y a…. ejem…Sue con él, si le apetece claro.

A Charley no le disgustaría venir con nosotros, ya que su querida "Nessie" estaba allí, pero Sue… seguía sin cogernos cariño, a pesar de que sus hijos (Seth sobre todo) si lo hicieran. Si Sue no venía, Charlie no la iba a dejar sola.

— Se lo mencionaré cuando le vea.

Ahora, los Cullen, vivíamos en Seattle. Aunque en realidad nuestra casa siguiera estando cerca de Charlie y Jacob, allí Renesmee iba al instituto con Alice y Jasper. Los demás íbamos a la universidad de Alaska, ya que no nos acabo de convencer la de Dartmouth (el clima no era como el de la península de Olimpic) y Alaska, a pesar de estar fuera del país, podíamos llegar a "nuestro paso" en apenas veinte minutos, algo que ponía a Edward de un humos excelente.

Hablamos de unos cuantos asuntos más y después decidimos ir de caza, con Jake, por supuesto. Era increíble volver a sentir la sensación de amistad con él, corriendo juntos y cazando ciervos juntos… Fue espectacular y estoy segura que lo repetiremos muchas veces más.

"-*-=-*-"

— ¡_Ding Dong!_

El timbre rompió el silencio que en ese momento reinaba en la sala. De repente apareció Renesmee, muy emocionada.

— ¿Será Jacob? ¿Será?

Me reí por lo bajo. Que carita de niña enamorada tenía ahora mismo mi hija.

— Siento decepcionarte mi Nessie, pero es otra "inesperada" visita — comentó Alice dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta.

Otra visita… ¿Quién sería? ¿Tal vez Charlie? ¿O Seth?

— ¡AHHHHHHHH! ¡Nessie! — hoy gritar a una voz que conocía muy bien.

Deje el libro que estaba leyendo en la mesilla de al lado y me dispuse ha ver a nuestros primos. Tanya me esperaba con una sonrisa y de Carmen solo veía los brazos que rodeaban a mi hija. Era imposible que dos personas en tan poco tiempo se hayan hecho tan inseparables.

Tanya riéndose de la reacción de Carmen, me dijo que pensaban quedarse por esa zona unos cuantos días, y así de paso visitaban a la familia.

Cuando porfin mi niña quedó libre, nos dirigimos todos a la cocina a charlar un poco.

— Bueno Nessie, cuéntanos, ¿qué tal todo? — preguntó de repente Tanya.

Mi hija soltó una risita nerviosa mientras acaba de su bolso un móvil.

— Mira… ¡A que es dulce! Este mensaje me lo acaba de mandar…

Vi como Edward, que hasta ese momento se había situado detrás de mí se colocó detrás del hombro de mi niña para ver el contenido del mensaje, aunque Renesmee ya se lo esperaba y guardó inmediatamente el móvil.

— Da igual… no quería verlo — dijo Edward al final. Le acaricié el pelo como un niño pequeño. De verdad que era demasiado protector.

— Y para mejorarlo más dentro de un año dejaré de crecer, y mi padre, ya si que no me podrá decir nada — terminó mirándole de reojo.

— Eso es estupendo — Carmen acarició el largo pelo de Renesmee.

— ¿Y los demás? — pregunté para cambiar de tema.

— ¡Aquí¡

Me dí la vuelta y observé como Kate, Garren y Eleazar se encontraban detrás de nosotros. Eleazar fue a abrazar a Carmen, mientras que Kate y Garren se quedaron apoyados en la encimera.

— Estábamos hablando de lo pacífico que es ahora el ambiente.

Eleazar miró pensativo a la nada.

— Si, cierto. Después de todo los momentos negro ya pasaron — señaló Eleazar.

Me estremecí al recordar a los Vulturis. Todavía seguíamos esperando alguna visita inesperada de ellos y cada vez me encontraba más nerviosa al hablar de ese tema. Edward me abrazó fuertemente al notar mi estremecimiento. Lo había notado, y no había sido el único.

— ¿Acaso estamos aquí para hablar de cosas tristes? — Kate dio un golpe en la mesa — Por cierto Bella, ¿El escudo…?

Me desembaracé de los brazos de Edward y me puse a hacer gestos con las manos. Estaba orgullosa de mis escudos.

— Perfecto. Puedo dividirlo, apartarlo de mí, agrandarlo. He mejorado mucho — terminé con una sonrisa.

— ¿Estarás contento de poder entrar en la mente de Bella ¿no, Edward?

Mi marido refunfuñó.

— Cuando me deja, sí, pero eso no es muy a menudo — rió — y para otras cosas es un verdadero fastidio…

Y así pasamos la tarde. Entre sonrisas y noticias, en familia. El aquelarre de Tanya nos dejó a los dos días para irse a Denali, y nosotros, decidimos acompañarles todo el trayecto. Una vez allí, nos enseñaron algunos rincones insospechados del lugar, ya que ni Renesmee ni yo habíamos tenido la ocasión de dar un bien paseo por allí. Fueron unos dos días mágicos, que Renesmee y yo pudimos pasar con los dos amores de nuestra existencia , Jacob y Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Este capitulo lo tuve que cortar para que fuera más equilibrada la historia xD. Ya se que no hay mucho romance en este capítulo, pero es que en los siguientes hay demasiado xD. Dejen Reviews, que estoy decepcionada de que solo haya habido dos… Gracias a alexblackcullen y a flexer. ¡Sois los que me animáis! <strong>


End file.
